cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United States of North America Army
The USNAA is the branch of the Military of the United States of North America mainly responsible for ground operations and defense of the nation. It is the oldest branch of the USNA military. Structure The United States of America Army is to be made up of 4 different branches: the USNA Regular Army; the USNA Army Reserve; the USNA National Guard; and the USNA National Police. The USNAA is under the supreme command of gunny251324, the supreme ruler of the USNA. Under him the army is run by General John Patton Mead. The USNAA unit organization is shown here: '-Fire Teams' '-Squads' '-Platoons' '-Companies' '-Battalions' '-Brigades' '-Regiments' '-Divisions' Strength The USNAA is currently small with only 2500 active duty soldiers & 20 tanks. This is due to the fact that the USNA has not mobilized its entire military as the threat of war is far off. Reserve & National Guard Units form up roughly half of the USNAA Equipment Infantry Weapons The main infantry weapon of the USNAA is the M-16A4. Other infantry weapons include the M249 SAW, M4(Special Ops), M24 Sniper Rifle, Glock 17(Sidearm) M1911(Sidearm). Artillery/Heavy Weapons The USNAA also uses many crew served weapons including: FIM-92 Stinger, FGM-148 Javelin, BGM-71 TOW, M120 120 mm mortar, M224 60 mm mortar, M252 81 mm mortar,M119 105 mm Towed Howitzer), M198 155 mm Towed Howitzer. Vehicles The USNAA uses a variety of ground vehicles and aircraft: M1A2 Abrams, M1128 Stryker, M2 Bradley, M113 APC, M109A6, M270 MLRS, Avenger HMMWV, M35 2-1/2 ton cargo truck, Logistics Vehicle System, AH-64 Apache, UH-60 Black Hawk, CH-47 Chinook, V-22 Osprey. Units The 1st Infantry Division(Mechanized/Organizing) is based in San Francisco -1st Mechanized Infantry Brigade -2nd Mechanized Infantry Brigade -3rd Mechanized Infantry Brigade -515th Armored Battalion -1st Aviation Regiment -1st Logistics Brigade The 2nd Infantry Division(Mechanized/Organizing) -4th Mechanized Infantry Brigade -5th Mechanized Infantry Brigade -6th Mechanized Infantry Brigade -318th Armored Battalion -2nd Aviation Regiment -2nd Logistics Brigade The 1st Armored Division(Armor/Organizing) -1st Armored Brigade -2nd Armored Brigade -7th Mechanized Brigade -3rd Aviation Regiment -3rd Logistics Brigade The 1st Airborne Division (Airborne/Mobilized) -1st Airborne Infantry Brigade -2nd Airborne Infantry Brigade -3rd Airborne Infantry Brigade -4th Aviation Brigade -1st Parachute Assault Wing -1st Mobile Logistics Brigade The 1st Light Infantry Division -1st Light Infantry Brigade -2nd Light Infantry Brigade -5th Airborne Infantry Brigade -7th Aviation Brigade -2nd Mobile Logistics Brigade -1st Helicopter Assault Wing -18th Armored Battalion The 1st National Guard Division (Deactivated) -8th Mechanized Brigade -9th Mechanized Brigade -1st Motorized Brigade -5th Aviation Brigade -4th Logistics Brigade. The 2nd National Guard Division (Deactivated) -10th Mechanized Brigade -11th Mechanized Brigade -2nd Motorized Brigade -6th Aviation Brigade -5th Logistics Brigade The 1st National Police Division -1st Police Brigade -2nd Police Brigade -1st Police Aviation Brigade -Alpha Team (classified) Commands I Corps -1st Infantry Division -2nd Infantry Division -1st Armored Division II Corps Rapid Reaction Force -1st Airborne Division -1st Light Infantry Division History The USNAA was formed on September 11,2007 a day after the UNSA was created.